runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Xsdvd/Pars III
Welkom op mijn overlegpagina! Als je een vraag hebt of hulp nodig hebt, aarzel dan niet om hier een bericht te plaatsen. God Infobox Hoi Xsdvd, God infobox, http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Infobox_god, is verouderd aan de nieuwe skin. groeten, Goed verkleurd, maar nu is het logo niet meer in zicht, er staat nu overal voeg een afbeeldingen toe. Toeval Ik wou die woodcuting training pagina ook van naam veranderen bijna op hetzelfde moment als jij, ik was al bezig, maar toen stond er dat hij al was veranderd. ----Quilafa apr 23, 2011 20:23 (UTC) Ancient Armour Ik had vanmorgen op de pagina Smithing cape een link naar Ancient armour veranderd in links naar Torva, Pernix en Virtus Armour. Dit heb ik gedaan omdat de pagina Ancient armour een verwijspagina is en het niet de bedoeling is dat daar naar verwezen wordt. Deze heb jij vervolgens weer terug veranderd. Mij lijkt het persoonlijk handiger om deze te laten linken naar Torva, Pernix en Virtus Armour of de link te verwijderen, zodat niet meer naar de verwijspagina ancient armour verwezen wordt. apr 27, 2011 12:41 (UTC) Re:Re:Ancient Armour Ik vind het ook niet erg als ernaar verwezen wordt, het probleem is dat de wikia op de pagina Speciaal:Doorverwijspagina's bijhoudt welke pagina's naar doorverwijspagina's verwijzen. Hier staat ook in dat de pagina's in deze lijst direct naar het juiste onderwerp dienen te verwijzen. apr 27, 2011 13:32 (UTC) :Hey ik zie dat je die ancient armour pagina's uit de pagina Speciaal:Doorverwijspagina's hebt weten te krijgen? Tof :) apr 28, 2011 14:42 (UTC) Re: Oké ik zal hem in de gaten houden. Hij heeft nu opnieuw een wiki opgericht: de Nickelodeon wiki. Hij kopieerde eerst volledige teksten van de Avatar Wiki, maar volgens mij is dit nu al opgelost.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mei 1, 2011 09:43 (UTC) Vraagje Hoi Xsdvd, kan jij afbeeldingen verwijderen? zoja, zou je dan de door runescaper1 of shersah's afbeeldingen willen weghalen en de afbeeldingen van deze catagorie ook?http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Categorie:Afbeeldingen_die_vervangen_moeten_worden Met vriendelijke groet, Quilafa mei 1, 2011 10:05 (UTC) :Hey, ik zag dit toevallig. Ik zou de afbeeldingen in de categorie Afbeeldingen die vervangen moeten worden niet direct verwijderen. Velen worden nog gewoon op pagina's gebruikt en kunnen vrij simpel verbeterd en vervangen worden. Het lijkt mij dan zonde om deze te verwijderen, omdat ze dan niet meer bewerkt kunnen worden. Kijk maar even wat je ermee doet :) mei 2, 2011 09:54 (UTC) Begginende gebruikers Hoi XSDVD, je inleiding over begginende gebruikers, is best moeilijk te vinden voor beginnende gebruikers, misschien kan je iets in het sjabloon:Welkom een link naar dit blog zetten. Quilafa mei 3, 2011 20:08 (UTC) Vraagje Hoi XSDVD, Ik heb http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:84.84.19.138 in een waarschuwing geven ook al is het de eerste keer dat hij een berichtje krijgt heb ik hem toch in de zwarte zone gezet omdat hij meerdere pagina's had gevandaolistiseerd, aangezien er nog geen waarschuwing zat weet ik niet of dit wel mag, Dus mijn vraag is: mag dit? Quilafa mei 6, 2011 10:23 (UTC) Blog post Hoi Xsdvd op je blog, beginnende pagina's staat nogsteeds de categorie blogposts, ik weet niet of dit de bedoelingis... mei 15, 2011 18:05 (UTC) re:onzin hoi hoi ik heb hier onzin gevonden:http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Oyster_pearl (Soeka mei 22, 2011 18:37 (UTC)) Blet Was Blet een van shersah's account's, zoja, dan klopte mijn vermoeden. Lord Veska Hoi XSDVD, zou Lord Veska Shersah kunnen zijn, omdat hij nieuw is. Quilafa jun 17, 2011 19:08 (UTC) Maar ik denk het niet. Vraagje Hallo Xsdvd, Mijn vraag is: hoe voeg ik links toe die leiden naar deze site, want ik kan alleen externe links toevoegen. Alvast bedankt, Lord Veska jun 18, 2011 10:55 (UTC)Lord Veska Technische Vragen Beste Xsdvd, Ik ben General Wartface en ik heb net een eigen Wiki opgericht. Maar ik heb heel wat technische problemen met de startpagina van mijn wiki dus vraag ik me af of jij of iemand ander mij zou kunnen helpen want jullie startpagina ziet er heel net en verzorgd uit. Hopelijk kunt U me helpen, misschien kan ik als wederdienst wat artikels maken op jullie wiki want ik heb vroeger ook nog RS gespeeld. Vriendelijke Groeten General Wartface, 13:28 26/07/2011 Technische Vragen Beste Xsdvd, Ik ben General Wartface en ik heb net een eigen Wiki opgericht. Maar ik heb heel wat technische problemen met de startpagina van mijn wiki dus vraag ik me af of jij of iemand ander mij zou kunnen helpen want jullie startpagina ziet er heel net en verzorgd uit. Hopelijk kunt U me helpen, misschien kan ik als wederdienst wat artikels maken op jullie wiki want ik heb vroeger ook nog RS gespeeld. Vriendelijke Groeten General Wartface, 13:28 26/07/2011 Vraagjes Hallo Xsdvd ik zag dat stefan niet echt up-2-date is dus ging ik naar jou: ik heb 2 vragen: vraag 1: hoe krijg je een plaatje bij je naam? Vraag2: Kan je een Grand Exchange Market watch pagina op je profiel zetten? Groetjes Fabian Re:Re:Vraagjes Ik bedoel een plaatje bij je handtekening. Groetjes Fabian Ik heb wel een ideetje over iets met woodcutting. Zelf kan ik geen sjablonen maken... Groetejs Fabian .. hey xsdvd hallo xsdvd groeten buklau123 Erik fedrik Hey, Kan jij morgen om 11:00 in #wikia-nickelodeon-nl zijn? Dan komt erik ook en dan verteld hij waarom hij al dat vandalisme heeft gepleegt. Groeten, Wouter15 sep 2, 2011 16:15 (UTC) RE:RE:Erik fedrik k twijfel er elf ook wel aan maar ik ben wel benieuwd wat voor reden hij zal hebben. Wouter15 sep 2, 2011 16:39 (UTC) Vraagje Hey, Xsdvd Ik zou graag weten hoe je een inhoud maakt en zo je pagina indeeld? Kan je me helpen Danku AudiHD Hey, Wat vind je van de Icoontjes voor de benodigde levels, bij bepaalde skills? sep 25, 2011 17:26 (UTC) Blauw67 Hoi Xsdvd, Ik heb Blauw67 al verschillende keren proberen uit te legen hoe het werkt met afbeeldingen, zou jij hem een linkje naar het afbeeldingenbeleid willen sturen? --Quilafa okt 9, 2011 12:49 (UTC) Verzoek Hallo, Kan jij 82.201.36.22 blokkeren? Hij heeft reeds vandalisme gepleegt. Groeten, Wouter15 okt 10, 2011 12:41 (UTC) Verzoek (2) Kan je 86.88.48.247 voor me blokken? Hij pleegde onaceptabele vandalisme op een pagina. Wouter15 okt 17, 2011 12:07 (UTC) Re:Re:Verzoek (2) Ok. Hopelijk is die waarschuwing voldoende. Wouter15 okt 17, 2011 16:54 (UTC) Verzoek (3) Kan je 83.134.67.71 blokken? Hij heeft vandaisme gepleegt en bovendien privecyschending gepleegt. Wouter15 okt 20, 2011 22:53 (UTC) Verzoek (4) Kan jij 81.243.195.202 voor me blokken? Wouter15 okt 22, 2011 21:28 (UTC) Verzoek (5) Kan jij 88.159.247.30 voor me blokken? Wouter15 okt 24, 2011 06:22 (UTC) Verzoek Hallo, Kan jij 82.156.31.168‎ en 31.151.17.112 en 91.182.60.55 blokken? Groeten, Wouter15 nov 27, 2011 00:23 (UTC) Vraagje Ik ben nieuw hier. Is er geen manier om berichtjes te sturen naar andere gebruikers behalve iets op hun overlegpagina te schrijven? Groetjes Asbakkie (ik weet niet hoe ik zo'n link leg zodat je mijn naam kunt aanklikken, maar dat zoek ik nog wel uit) Re:Re:Vraagje Ik had dus een pagina aangemaakt en daar de useless-link aan toegevoegd omdat deze pagina er nog niet is. Sorry daarvoor. Ik wist niet dat dit vandalisme is. Zou je me dan kunnen vertellen hoe ik aangeef dat deze pagina nog niet bestaat maar dat het wel nodig is dat hij wordt aangemaakt? Groetjes, Asbakkie jan 3, 2012 18:09 (UTC) Icoontjes Hoe voeg ik een icoontje toe? Ik heb de afbeelding op mijn computer staan, maar als ik hem toevoeg dan komt er een kadertje rond. Op de pagina Lunar Magicks, wil ik graag de icoontjes van de spreuken vernieuwen want die zijn hopeloos verouderd. Ik heb bij de Bake Pie spell al geprobeerd. Daar zie je wat ik bedoel. Groetjes, Asbakkie jan 4, 2012 12:55 (UTC) Re:Re:Icoontjes Ok. Sorry. Maar zou je het toch eens kunnen uitleggen? Want ik ben van plan binnenkort spreuken toe te voegen en dan moet ik toch ook icoontjes toevoegen? Asbakkie jan 4, 2012 13:27 (UTC) :Hartelijk bedankt voor de uitleg! Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vind als ik in de toekomst nog wel eens wat (domme) vragen stel? Asbakkie jan 4, 2012 13:59 (UTC) Blogberichten Hoihoi! Ik wou een bericht plaatsen in mijn blog, maar nu staat dat bericht ineens onder "Gevolgde pagina's" => "Blogs en blogberichten". Hoe krijg ik dat bericht naar mijn blog? Asbakkie jan 4, 2012 14:52 (UTC) :Achzo. Dan moet ik dus nog even wachten voor het verschijnt. Bedankt! Asbakkie jan 4, 2012 15:02 (UTC) Persoonlijke mening Ben ik weer! Op de pagina over FunOrb, staat in "Spellen", bij het tweede spel "heel cool spel". Mag dit wel? Dit wou ik even weten zodat ik het ,als ik zoiets in de toekomst nog eens tegen kom, kan verwijderen. Asbakkie jan 4, 2012 15:11 (UTC) Suqah Iemand heeft de pagina over Suqah letterlijk in de vertaalmachine gestoken. Ik zal de pagina herschrijven. Ik dacht dat je dit wel wou weten. Groetjes, Asbakkie jan 4, 2012 18:52 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Hoihoi! Als ik een afbeelding toevoeg, dan verschijnt soms de bestandsnaam boven de afbeelding. Dit is bijvoorbeeld het geval bij Staff of light. Boven de afbeelding van "Staff of light equipped", zie je de bestandsnaam staan. Hoe krijg ik die daar weg? Groetjes, Asbakkie jan 5, 2012 12:34 (UTC) Afbeeldingen(2) Ben ik weer. Hoe verklein ik de afbeelding 'Mud battlestaff equiped" op de pagina Mud battlestaff? Ik zou het graag zelf aanpassen, aangezien ik al doende goed bijlleer. Alvast bedankt! Groetjes, Asbakkie jan 5, 2012 12:53 (UTC) ublock julio11 dude, unblock mij (julio11) eens! ik had toch gezegd dat ik niet wist of het mocht. je moest gewoon maar het artikel deleten of het aan mij vragen. Niet iedereen is een vandaal. en btw: wat heb jij daar nu aan dat mensen betalen uit hun eigen zak om member te worden. En ik heb eens de voorwaarden voor vandalisme bekeken. Ik sta daar helemaal niet tussen. ik heb niemand aangespoord tot het overtreden van de regels ofzo. mijn tip hield in dat je nog altijd betaalde voor je membership, alleen had je ervoor "gewerkt". Dit gezegd zijnde wil ik u toch bedanken voor de tijd en moeite die u steekt in deze wiki. Julio11